custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vernox
Vernox was a Vorox, who joined the Sand Raiders and was a good friend of Skrallix, and Sukata. History Early Years Long ago, like all other Vorox on Bara Magna, Vernox became a beastial being. However he. to spite becoming little more than a beast, he still had a good understanding of his homeworld and was smarter than the average Vorox. Thanks to that, he became a leader amoung his northern Vorox tribe. At some point during his early life he was captured and brought to the northern Skrall Fortress. There he was accidently released by Sukata and confronted by (at that time) an unamed Skrall who would some day become Skrallix. After that he escaped the Skrall Fortress and returned to his tribe. The "Vorox General" During the times when the Skrall were trying to rid their northern teritories of Vorox, great battles were fought between the two tribes. In one of these battles, Vernox lost his stinger tail and replaced it with a Thornax Launcher. Because of his skills in battle and his cunning tactis, plus his ruthless treatment of Skrall, Vernox was dubbed the "Vorox General", during these wars. It was his idea to combine several Vorox packs to create a super tribe. He again encountered Skrallix during this time, as a Skrall prisoner, brought to the Vorox camp. Because Skrallix had been kind to him before, Vernox released him and one other Skrall as a gesture of kindness. Vernox was later overcome by a large Skrall attack force and captured. Skrallix Rebelion After his capture, Vernox was brought to the Skrall Fortress and placed in their large arena to be used as a guard beast. He was present, on the side of the arena, when Skrallix was dueling Tuma to receive a name. After Skrallix, in a strange twist of fate, downed Tuma, Tuma refused to acknowladge he had been defeated by a lowly Skrall Warrior. Enraged, Skrallix rebeled and named himself , Skrallix. He then freed all the Vorox chained to the side of the arena, including Vernox. Vernox then followed Skrallix and Sukata into the Bara Magna desert, where he helped create and joined the Sand Raiders. Years with the Sand Raiders In the Bara Magna desert, Vernox was taught much by Skrallix. He eventually learned to speak both the Skrall and Agori languages fluently. It was during this time that he was named "Vernox" because at first he could not correctly pronounce the word "Vorox". He continually refered to himself as a "Vernox" and it eventually stuck. He also became an expert sharpshooter and swordsman. Whenever Skrallix is away, he leads the Sand Raiders along with Sukata. He also trains new recruits and, at times finds them. Powers and Tools Originally, he used any common Vorox weapon that he could grab. He also mounted a Thornax Launcher on his tail after losing his stinger tail. Later on, when in the Sand Raiders, he used a variaty of weapons. Also, like most other Bara Magna inhabitants, he had no elemental powers. However, after Skrallix's alternate dimension adventure he gained an elemental power. Personality As a warrior, he was rather ruthless against his enemys. And as a friend he was very loyal. He did fight with honor, and purpose, not just attacking and trying to kill for fun or sport. He enjoyed leading armys into battle and was a very cunning and tactical leader. His stratagies were feared by his enemys, and prasied by his friends. His loyalty to Skrallix was, mostly out of gratitude, for all his teaching over the years. He never abandoned his friends, and always was quick to help. He wasn't exactly the most talkative Sand Raider, but he did make his point when nessecary. Usually with the point of a sword. Apperences *A Skrall of the Sands Trivia He was originally going to be called just "Vern" but his creator relized quickly that it was a real name, so he was recristend "Vernox" to better fit the Bionicle story. Photo Gallery Category:User:MoviemakerMichael3c7